1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the design of a water separator particularly for use in a monitor for sampling and analyzing gas exhaled by a patient, or more generally for use in other devices where water must be separated from a gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many gas analyzers on the market today require water separators to remove water from the air exhaled by a patient. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,806 (Hakala, et al.). The water separator, or "water trap" as it is commonly referred to, disclosed in the Hakala, et al. patent includes a downwardly pointing tube which opens into the interior of a cuvette, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the drawings of that patent.
The water trap disclosed in the Hakala, et al. patent appears to be a typical and conventional design and quite useful in many applications where water is to be separated from the sampled gas.